


Where Angels Fear to Tread.

by EnigmaticSoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Crying, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nipple Licking, Power Imbalance, Rape, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Smut, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSoul/pseuds/EnigmaticSoul
Summary: Lilith had never expected to be used as the new found catalyst to awaken the warrior.But realizing that was not all she was imprisoned for began to come into full realization, and with her powers null she is fully reminded as to why to fear Handsome Jack.





	Where Angels Fear to Tread.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any form of fandom. I had this written as a short idea but soon it expanded to this explicit tale. I hope you enjoy reading.

_Don't pick with a fight with a man with nothing left to lose._

The very words echo in her mind after using all her remaining energy to return the Vault Hunter to Sanctuary. The Siren's head bowed, her lips forming a weak smile. She had faith in them, they'll know what to do. With the collar device draining her of her stamina, she let out pathetic grunts inside the power core orb.

Roland...

Oh God. He's dead. She could see dried droplets of his blood on the floor. The love her her life gone just in a matter of a single bullet. Her teeth grit together when fighting her tears that inevitably slide down her cheeks. The Eridium pipes connected to the collar around her neck continuously charged the vault key nearby, a few grunts with her endeavors proved futile when trying to redirect her powers, coming to realization that she is ultimately under Jack's influence.

The screens surrounding the room flashed his face, there she waited, her vision blurred by tears swelling in her eyes. Last thing she wanted to hear was his witty gloats that were either sadistic or light hearted, she didn't need the mockery but she braced herself for it.

But nothing. He was just observing her, she caught the slight smirk her form but no other facial expression. She wanted to kill him to avenge Roland, her weak hands started balling into fists, wishing she could punch through that narcisstic mask.

The screens faded to black and a hologram pixel forms before her, shifting into a solidified image of Handsome Jack. "Well, well. Look who just couldn't stay away. You know, it was really smart of you turning yourself into a God so the Bloodshots could worship you. The name was Firehawk, right?"

Lilith gave a cruel glare. Not much could be said, he figured everything out. The Hyperion cooperation had eyes everywhere on planet Pandora. She had fear of how much the aged man possibly could know, her lips quivered to soon speak but with a control device attached at his wrist, he pressed one of the many buttons that pause the pipes from draining from the collar still latched around her neck. Her fiery wings outstretched disappears as she falls, tumbling into her side, her eyes looked up at her blue birthmark abstracts that being from her hand all the way up to her shoulder to further glow down at the side of her torso, she hasn't had so much of her powers wasted, she found herself struggling at the very least stand to her feet. "Even with the warrior awakened, you will still be brought down. The Crimson Raiders and the Vault Hunter will see to that!" she sneered while using the edge of the orb they were in to push herself up.

He taps at a handle poking out of his pants' pocket with his index and middle finger, even seeing her shaking and frail she still managed to mutter out more insults and dare to doubt everything. He can't let this one slide and knowing she is the most powerful Siren in the galaxy, he figured it was time to put this to the test. He sauntered to her, pulling fully at the handle the is revealed to be a bowie knife, he punctured through her outer right thigh. It was nice to know she bled red, being not too different from one of those pesky bandits he experiments on. Despite her gifted abilities she wasn't any better than them whatsoever. He presses his palm over her screaming mouth, muffling the pathetic cries before it rung his eardrums. "Or maybe I'll kill all your little friends as I did your boyfriend, huh? What did Roland see in you anyway? You showed yourself only to be a thoughtless pest."

She felt the agonizing drag of the knife tear over around to my inner thigh. Her pleas and whimpers muffled behind his hand. He had shoved her head back to thud at the control orb. She saw his mismatch eyes shine with dark excitement and had only one weak hand over his forearm, her nails scratched too delicately to influence pain against his skin. The pain from the blade soon fades after yanking weapon back, both their eyes looked down, only him seeing the crimson line created heal miraculously.

"Wow, you are better than my daughter, never could she heal this fast. I kind of wonder what else you can handle," he purred and tucked the blade in his pocket and used his other hand to cup under one of her arms, keeping her sitting upright, seeing fatigue and defeat in her eyes, something he long wanted to see, but instead had her feet burn the Vault symbol permanently into his face concealed under his replica mask. He wanted revenge. He wanted to break her.

"N-no," she muttered and used whatever stamina she had to pushed him back only to see him re-close the small gap formed. She found utter disgust in the excited gleam in those eyes to focus down at her bust. Before she could fully react he grabs the collar of her tank top and snatched in completely from torso. She understood what else he wanted, her arms quickly cross over her bare chest. "Fine, fine! I'll agree to be your catalyst, I'll awaken that damned thing. Just don't do...this."

Jack scoffed humorlessly, chucking the shirt over him. "Are you begging? Wow, Lilith, you really are pathetic. Do you not forget that we were partners? How we were heros working together before you sided against me? All I ever wanted to do was set order!" he growled and takes one small step closer for his artificial nose press against hers to keep her gaze fixated at him. Her lips exhale soft breathes against his own, he fought his temptation to kiss her and continued, "But you were a traitor from the very start. You made yourself of good use, but hey, you'll make yourself even better use now and since you are such a mighty Siren, only your mental strength is what I'd like to see crumble to pieces."

She put on a fight for someone so depleted of energy. When he tugged down her pants' zipper she managed to kick at his knee, knocking him off balance from his feet. Due to being trapped in the prisoned orb there wasn't much of am option to run to, all she could hope her powers recharge in so she can burn his face completely off this time. She watched him quickly stand back up and rush to her, sending a swift punch to her stomach to send her backwards to impact on the floor. She screeched and motioned her body to stand up, only to find that his body was blocking that small endeavor when over hers. "Jack, ughn, you're crazy and cruel. You have to be stopped!"

"No, pumpkin. We are going to be partners again, just you and me this time," he says endearingly as he felt her body flinch when his hands caress down her sides to clench at the upper parts of her pants. Her cries made him smile as he pulled them down completely. Her hands reached to scratch the surface of his mask that gave him the advantage of her breasts, her harden nipples must come from all her attempts of pushing him away. He slide one hand over her healed cut wound and inserted only one finger in her vaginal entrance. "You were mine from the start Lilith, you just gotta see - no, you have to feel it."

Her hips jolted from the insert, it made her sick. Her hands pats repeatedly at his chest to shove him off. All to be rewarded with two more fingers being shoved inside her, having her body feel a sense of unwanted pleasure. She found her resistance decrease from his movements against her inner walls, he used his palm to press at her labia folds and clit, using enough pressure to exhale effortless moans. Never would she expect this to happen, right in the very area both Roland and Angel died. How he had the gall to exact coitus, it overwhelmed her thoughts, caught between her mind telling her to kill him yet her body saying the exact opposite. Her eyes widened when finding his lips pressed passionately against hers, her legs parting for him when guiding his fingers deep into her. This was wrong, she knew it but she had no idea how to resist him.

Jack pulled his fingers as his tongue slithered between her lips, using one hand clenched at her chin to avoid her from turning her face away. She gasped and moaned in between their kisses, seeing her face shocked with confusion and twisted acceptance. He inserted his length inside her, breaking their kiss to greedily observe her back arching. It must of been awhile since Roland and Lilith had a romantic moment, he assumed while hearing her whimpers and soft breathes increase by each thrust he took inside the Siren. He didn't quite care much about anything besides basking in the moment with knowing she is all his now especially when giving in. His hands squeeze moderately at her bouncing breasts, capturing her nipples between his thumb and index to rub against them. Seeing how they fully erect in little to no time, he leaned forward to curl his lips around one of them to suck upon the sensitive nub.

She screamed his name, her hands reaching to claw under his upper clothing, her fingers raked slowly down his back as her sexual apex approach. She looked away, not daring to stare at the man who wants to end all life on Pandora. Refusing to accept the murderer of her true love is actually going to make her climax.

He moved to suck her nipple, his tongue trailing around her areola. He felt her body heat as her hands curls into his hair. She couldn't deny him anymore, she was ultimately under total submission which gave him a sense of triumph. Her thighs squeezed at his hips when he ventured further in her when increasing in his thrusts. He straightened himself and licked her earlobe before whispering an inquiry, "Do you hate me?"

Her breathes becoming heavier, her irises turn their corners to see Jack kissing down cheek, the question made hee skin form goosebumps, her body quivers when each movement he slipped deeper in her, it overwhelmed her to the realization that holding back would not be satisfactory but preserve this foul moment. She wished her body could deny him but but instead fully surrendered. She turned her head to face him, making him move his lips from her cheek. Him bothering to mix tender kisses and roughness made it even harder to keep the scornful look on her face. The Siren gave in, her birthmark tattoo illuminated when releasing her orgasm that completely coats his erection. "Yes, I hate you and I WILL kill you!"

That was enough for him to finally release, filling her entrance with his seed. She scratched down at his waist, gasping wildly. Her eyelids weighed down, exhausted from this however he saw that Lilith was satisfied, much like himself. He leaned forward and stole a final kiss from her lips. "And I'll be ready."


End file.
